TEMPTATION TO AFFIRMATION
by GoldAngel2
Summary: Follow up to Defector to Spectra.... Mark returns from the mission to rescue Amanda Gregg with mixed emotions and when he sees Princess....a new resolve Rated M for extreme citrus flavored fluff.


_Author's Note: Here is a birthday gift for my dear friend and fellow scribe Summer39. It's the result of a conversation we had about episode 67 "Defector to Spectra" and I promised I would do a one-shot based on Mark's declaration of why he would not pursue a relationship with Amanda Gregg. So based on that I decided to write a first person fluff piece with a strong flavor of citrus. Happy birthday Summer39! And of course, I don't own BOTP, or its characters, they belong to Sandy Frank Productions and Tatsunoko._

**TEMPTATION TO AFFIRMATION**

At the railroad depot I stand, both physically and emotionally weary from the mission I had just completed. Again I had confronted Earth's archenemy Zoltar as he held one of Center Neptune's top agents who had foolishly deemed the grass was greener with Spectra and tried to defect. Dr. Gregg was a genius and one of the Federations top scientists for ten years, someone above reproach…..

Or so we thought….

_It was assumed that he had copied the Interplanetary Federation's top secret code to sell to Spectra, a Judas selling out for his thirty pieces of silver or whatever the hell the Spectran high lord Zoltar was paying him…but the chief was not convinced and figured that there was something fishy for a loyal Federation scientist like Gregg to turn traitor…_

_Chief Anderson then informed us that he himself had spotted the good doctor by our top secret main data computer and had stolen the master codes that were vital for the Federation's operation and defense. So he had called us, G-Force to head out and investigate at Disco Don's, a hip kind of hangout that Princess suggested because she had a hunch that Gregg would be there since she had seen him go there often. So when Jason griped about the pricey menu, she treated us guys to the café specialty, a mocha java…she's such a sweetheart…._

_Then her hunch played out when Gregg came in…so I put on my shades and decided to play the role of traitor as well, to find out what was going on…._

My reverie was interrupted as the whistle and hiss of the arriving train echoed and the others waiting with me all stepped forward to board; a rush of humanity that crowded onto the train, filling up the seats of the supersonic conveyance. I walked from one car to another until I spotted an empty window seat….so I settled in for the ride home….

_Good…a window to watch the scenery and muse about what had taken place after I separated from the team to rescue Gregg's daughter Amanda, who Zoltar had nabbed to force the doctor to steal the Federation's security code. When I met with him at the café, he invited me to his home to discuss some thing private after I had convinced him that I was defecting … _

There I accidentally knocked over a framed picture of a vision…auburn hair and periwinkle blue eyes in a delicate face that I called a "fox" at the time but the word really didn't do her justice. Gregg then told me she was his only daughter, Amanda and after he had me trapped in a force field to report my "treason" to Chief Anderson he received a communiqué from the evil leader of Spectra so I surmised that Zoltar was holding her hostage…

The train was departing, gliding slowly at first, then picking up speed and so were my thoughts and I mulled over the day's events as I watched the scenery flow by….

The team had followed me and Gregg and ended up falling into another of Zoltar's traps, nearly being crushed by a runaway elevator in its shaft until I saw and rescued them. Then Gregg confronted us with a gun, intending to kill us, again motivated by his fear of what would happen to his daughter…so I assured him that G-Force would rescue her.

Taking a deep breath, I watched as houses, trees, watersheds streamed by in a blur of color and my thoughts did likewise, like a video fast-forwarding….

_Gregg hesitated to assassinate us and as usual, Zoltar flew the coop, coward that he is. So I followed him and jumped into his craft, hiding myself as he flew to another hideout, a fortress like house on a hill that was completely isolated from any other property…I made my way to the lower part of the fortress and there she was…_

_She was even more lovely in person and in spite of her ordeal so as I hustled her out I felt a strong sense of protectiveness, and not only because she was our colleague Gregg's daughter…her petite figure and sweet face just made me want to protect her. And when the bomb I set went off I wrapped her in my arms. She looked up at me with her trusting eyes and I forgot for a moment what I was….until…_

_A pair of green cat eyes supplanted the blue, and Amanda's auburn hair turned raven as a vision of Princess appeared before me like a double exposure and I felt immediately guilty so I released her…apologizing profusely for my inappropriate behavior. But Amanda was showing signs of being smitten with me, the "Hero" who rescued her so when I took her back and her father Gregg came forward…I disappeared. _

_And here I am…._

Nature called so I get up to answer…and take the private opportunity to use my communicator to contact Princess…since the flower incident and when she was abducted during the PAX project, she and I communicate often, sending private messages on our bracelets. And after what had happened with Amanda, I just wanted to hear the voice that is like a song to me, to assuage my guilt at the response my body had to another girl. So I called to let her know about my getting back to the base on the supersonic train and she agreed to meet me when I arrive…

She says, "…so I'll meet you at the depot near Center Neptune and give you a ride back to your place, okay?"

My mind still on my hormonal reaction to Amanda, I don't answer right away so she repeats, "I said I'll take you back to the airfield, Mark. Did you hear me?"

"Huh?" I finally answer sounding oh-so-intelligent…Idiot!

"Mark, is everything all right?" Prin's tone is gently caring as always and I feel even more like a heel…so I do my best to sound normal…

"Everything's fine, Prin. I-I'm just tired, so don't worry your pretty head about me, okay? I'll see ya at the station."

"I'll be there waiting for you, Mark. G-3 out."

The communicator goes silent and my heart pounds as if I just dodged a bullet…Princess has a way of affecting me like no other and she can usually figure me out better than even I can. So I know she'll pick up on my vibes if I don't cool it before I get back…

Finished with all my business I exit the facilities and as I made my way back to my seat fate had it that I run into Amanda again (Damn, I had forgotten that she and Gregg were also heading back to Center Neptune). I freeze as she smiles at me and we stare at each other for a moment, but the orbs of jade taunt me in my mind and I turn away…resisting her charms.

Amanda pulls a flower from her hair behind her right ear and drops it at my feet. I pick it up with a wistfulness inside that has me almost cursing my fates…I mean I am a man, damn it and I want what all men want, to one day find a woman to settle down and share my life with me, that is when my life is…my own. But who the hell knows when that'll be…Zoltar, rat bastard that he is doesn't show any signs of letting up in the near future.

I sigh and still holding the flower, I walk back to my seat to brood all the rest of the ride back….

It's almost sunset when the supersonic train pulls into the depot near Center Neptune. Some time after I had the encounter with Amanda by the restroom I had become exhausted and dozed off, and the train whistle announcing its arrival awoke me. I blink and shake the sleep from me, staring out the window as the crowd on board disembarks and streams off…searching for one lone figure…

Then my heart lurched as I saw her, the pink T-shirt with the "3" on the front, and the formfitting pinstripe jeans hugging a slender pair of legs that I can't help but stare at when she wears the costume of the Swan (I admit I sneak frequent peeks at her when nobody knows). A slight breeze fans the ebony tresses that curl up as Princess scans the throng, no doubt searching for me. But just as I'm about to head out to meet her, I see something that holds me back…

Dr. Gregg and Amanda having gotten off the train both spot Princess and the doctor goes and greets her, shaking her hand and introducing her to his daughter. Princess nods and smiles as she cordially shakes Amanda's hand and I suddenly see my life passing before my eyes….

_Whoa, cool it, Eagle! Princess can't read your mind and besides nothing happened…she can't condemn you for your thoughts_ I admonish myself for my unfounded dread and then add _besides it's not like she hasn't had her share of admirers. I mean every time I turn around at the J, some clown's trying to hit on her, making me want to tear his head off. So turnabout's fair play._

I'm so lost in my reverie that a porter approaches me. "Sir? Sir, the train's about to leave, are you getting off here?"

"Huh?"

He repeats impatiently, "We're about to leave."

Uttering a curse at my own stupidity, I apologize and finally get off. The crowd at the depot had thinned considerably and I glance about looking to find Princess and hoping Gregg and Amanda were gone…I see neither Princess or the Greggs so I stand there to wait. The train doors close with a hiss and it begins to pull away so I idly watch it depart as two small hands cover my eyes, startling me…

"Guess who?" a throaty alto purrs and her scent, my favorite mixture of orange blossom and jasmine envelops me. I turn around and there she is, my Princess.

Losing myself and tossing protocol aside I say the hell with it as I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight, burying my face in the crook of her neck and shoulder where her hair is like a silky nest, the strands tickling me and the entire sensation of being with my girl sending me into a state of total bliss…

And Princess responds in kind, her hands laced in my hair as words become a nonentity…

Finally, we pull apart and she grins coyly at me. "Boy that was some greeting, Commander, like you were at sea for years. Was it a rough voyage, sailor?"

_Baby, if you only knew_ "I'm just glad to be back, Prin." I sigh as I add, "The mission was…tiring, more so than usual."

She nods and informs me, "Uh-huh, I just talked to Dr. Gregg and met his daughter. She's safe and sound, thanks to you." Her face beams at me in pride, supporting me as always and I feel even worse for my behavior towards Amanda…

Then her beautiful eyes then grow soft with compassion as she reaches up and brushes my hair out of my eyes then takes my hand. "C'mon then. I'll take you back to your place and you can crash after I fix you something to eat."

I protest, "Prin honey, it's enough that you've come all the way out here to get me. You don't have to do that, go through all that trouble for me. Besides, the Chief's probably expecting me for debriefing."

But Princess shook her head. "Uh-uh. When I told him I was coming to get you, he told me that you can meet with him tomorrow morning and for me to make sure you get some rest. So I'm following our superior's orders Commander, and taking you home."

"Okay."

Then she stares at my other hand and notices the flower I still hold…._damn, why didn't I ditch the thing before I met with her?_

Princess comments softly. "That's a beautiful flower you have there, Mark."

"Oh this?" I say absently as I bring the blossom forward and then hastily add. "I-it's for you, Princess."

I hand it to her and she takes it with delight and puts it in her hair, behind her left ear to indicate that she's spoken for (Amanda had worn it on the right). Then she places her hands on my shoulders and kisses me, on the cheek…softly, like a butterfly's touch…

"Thank you, Mark," she murmurs in my ear, sending a thrill down my spine as her kisses usually do, even the occasional chaste ones. She then takes my arm and hustles me out as she says with gentle authority….

"Let's go so I can get you home."

Having no other choice as when she has her mind set on something my little swan is like an immovable object, I shrug and follow her to the parking lot my nerves on edge….

Fact is her unselfish desire to take care of me makes my feelings of having betrayed her intensify and I feel sick even though I didn't act upon my desires, that I even had them irked me….yet trying to exit gracefully was near impossible as her grip on me went far beyond her hold on my hand…

She guides me to where her motorcycle is parked and I speak with an assumed casualness, "So this is how we're going?" _Jerk, isn't it obvious?_

She giggles, "Of course, silly. How else were you expecting to get home, transmute and fly there?"

"You could have borrowed my car. Or had Jason lend you the G-2."

Princess gave an unladylike snort. "Yeah, right. And Zoltar has given up on conquering Earth. Get real, Mark." She goes to the bike and makes adjustments to the seat for me.

She's right of course so I chuckle, "I guess that was a pretty bonehead thing to say." Jason was so protective of his little baby, he bordered on obsessive, hardly allowing anyone else to ride in it, let alone drive it…

She then mounts the bike and says to me. "I figured you wouldn't mind riding with me on my bike." She kicks the starter and revs the engine a few times. "Besides, I know a scenic route to the airfield along the beach so I thought we'd go for a little ride." She stares at me, quizzically and asks, "If that's okay?"

Anxious to make her happy I grin and say, "Sure, sure it's okay." Actually riding with Princess on her motorcycle is one of my favorite modes of transportation, second only to flying my plane…

She gestures to the seat behind her. "So let's make tracks, huh?"

"Sure."

I go and get on behind her wrapping my arms around her waist and once I'm settled, she takes off and out of the parking lot, past the building that was the land part of Center Neptune. Immediately I glance at the building and wonder if Gregg and Amanda are all right…

Damn it, I gotta stop this. That girl is no concern of mine, I rescued her because as the commander of G-Force it's my duty to protect all Earth's citizens from harm. And Zoltar planned to harm her…

At that moment, Prin's hair flies back and ruffles against my face, sending the scent of jasmine and orange blossom to my nostrils as a way to bring me back to the reality of my true feelings…deep feelings for the beautiful girl in front of me. I then begin to savor the supple yet taut feel of her tiny waist, so small I could practically encircle it twice…

The sunset as we rode by the beach was absolutely breathtaking, as if the sky was on fire, with long purple clouds like fingers against the orange sun dipping into the waves adding to my already stimulated mind and body. Along with the fragrance of my Swan wafting back to me on the breeze, I felt a familiar tightening in my crotch. I was getting turned on….

_Very_ turned on…

……………………………………………………………………………

Princess is driving the bike at a leisurely pace, like we were on a tour and I watch as the shoreline glides by until we reach a strangely familiar cove. She turns the bike into a short path and heads to a secluded area on the beach, surrounded with large rocks. Turning off the motor, she sets the kickstand and dismounts as I suddenly remember where we were…

She comes to me and says sweetly, "Remember this place?"

I can't help grinning at her as I nod slowly. "Uh-huh."_ Remember it? I was the one who found it one day when I was flying and brought her here after a concert one night where we had a very close encounter of the amorous kind…I had a smile on my face all the next day, remembering that._

"Why are we stopping here, Prin?" I ask dumbly…Hell, I _know_ why we're here, for crying out loud….sometimes my light gets a little dim, I admit…or maybe it's because she scrambles my brains so much when we're alone together…

She gives me a "you've gotta be putting me on" look as she replies, "I thought we could relax a bit and watch the sunset. You look like you could use a little R and R. So how about it, Commander?"

That's my girl, always thinking…"Uh, sure." I flash an engaging smile and gaze warmly at her as I say heartily, "Sounds groovy." And meaning every word….

"Okay." She turns to head away then stops. "So," Princess says. "Are you coming to the beach with me Mark, or are you going to stay on the bike, staring at me?"

I blush as I realize she's called my shot and I run a hand through my hair as I stammer, "Uh-h sorry."

"That's okay. Just do me a favor and grab the blanket. It's in the compartment under the seat."

"Will do."

She heads out and I get off the bike and get the blanket, then follow her to the place we were before, a private little stretch of sand behind some rock formations with a full view of the ocean, a perfect place to….

Keep it cool, Eagle. Just follow her lead 'cause she's got something up her little sleeve but it doesn't mean we're gonna…

My thoughts stop as Princess does at a soft, sandy spot and she turns back to me as I come up behind her. With a sweet smile as she takes the blanket from me and spreads it on the sand. She kneels on it and smoothes out the wrinkles, then sits down, removing her shoes and socks, curling her legs around as she pats the blanket beside her invitingly….

Man, the picture she makes waiting for me is so adorable I can't resist so I waste no time as I immediately join her, following suit as I shuck off my shoes and socks. I move slowly as still in my aroused state from before makes it difficult….in fact I've gotten even more so since joining her on the blanket…

I sigh as I sit and then feel the feather touch of her hands, kneading my shoulders and neck…

"You're so tense, Mark. Just relax as I loosen you up, okay?" Princess' husky alto tickles my ears, sending my blood racing through my body as her hands work magic, allowing me to unravel like a tightly coiled rope…

I close my eyes and revel in her touch, as always she always knows the right buttons to push and I'm literal putty in her hands…but then she abruptly ceases as I feel her taking hold of my shirt and puzzled by her unconventional behavior as to what she's doing I ask….

"Hey, what gives? Princess, what are you doing?" I want to know but then she ambushes me, her hands on my shoulders and her head on my chest, leaving small kisses around my nipples and making my senses nearly go ballistic…

"Prin I---," I begin but she lays a finger on my mouth as she cuts me off…

"Just take it easy, Mark," my Swan orders me. "and let me help you."

_Oh baby, _I say silently as my arms wrap around her, crushing her to me and diving down on her neck, finding a spot to suckle as my own desires are fanned to flame. I lay down on the blanket and take her with me, on top of my chest, as I continue experiencing the taste of her…the downy soft feel of my Swan…

As she covers me with kisses, my body becomes engulfed with fires of passion, getting harder as I pull her lovely face to mine and claim her mouth with my own. I drink deeply of her as my hands work to rid her of her own shirt, which I toss aside then they work to undo her bra to free her breasts….

While her lips are still my captive, I maneuver us so I'm on top and she's on the bottom, never losing a step. She moans softly, now completely bare chested, and she pulls away from me gasping. I'm gasping as well, in a daze as I'm oblivious to everything but Princess and I murmur words to her, filled with yearning…

"Princess…baby…I want you so much." I lean into her ear, brushing her hair aside as I add, "Please, please…let me love you." I'm begging her as I'm unfastening my jeans to have them join my T-shirt on the sand…

She says in soft breathless words, "Oh Mark!" Her eyes, closed then open and I see them luminous with languid passion as she gazes into mine. And then she smiles and nods, allowing me entrance into her body as well as her heart…

Then we divest ourselves of the rest of our clothes as desire and pent up need combines with the fathomless love that fills us…there's no more denial, no more running away…as I finally make Princess mine…

Kissing her till we're both senseless, slowly, to savor each part of her, I let my hands travel down the silky length of Princess' body, soft yet firm and tingling to my touch. I try to move with delicacy and tenderness as I've dreamed of this day since the first wet dream I ever had of her and I'm aware of our relative inexperience. She in turn has done her own exploring as her hand finds my swollen and eager member, pulsating as she guides it to the cluster of downy curls at the base of her abdomen, her legs spreading to receive me. With a moan of ecstasy and no longer able to wait for my dream to come true, I bury myself deep inside her, even as she gasps in pain when I penetrate and we both climax. Slowly I withdraw and immediately, I taste salty tears as the pain causes her to cry and I pull back to brush the rivulets away, feeling lousy for having caused her any pain…

"Don't cry, please don't cry, angel. It'll be better the next time, I promise," I gently reassure her as I knew there would be pain when she gave me the gift of her innocence.

"I-I'm sorry. For being so weak," Princess sobs, lowering her head in shame for her perceived weakness…in battle she's so strong so I reassure her tenderly…

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Princess. You're the strongest person I know but even the strongest have times of weakness." I smile lovingly at her as I add, "Don't despise your time of weakness, it gives me a chance to comfort and protect you."

My statement causes her eyes to glisten with new tears and she says "Oh Mark, I love you so much!" She throws her arms around my neck and hugs me tight as I respond with the same words….

"And I love you…my sweet Princess…"

My eyes close as my mouth finds hers once more.

…………………………………………………………………………

The time passed in our lovemaking as the sun was long set and the last blood red glow was fading into the twilight with the tiny sprinkling of stars scattered across the sky. It was a beautiful sight but neither of us noticed as we lay entwined in the aftermath of our shared passion. Princess had recovered from her initial pain and lay on top of me, her leg thrown across my pelvis in a very intimate fashion as I held her in my arms, completely sated. My own experience, which was not extensive by any means was serving me as I offered words of wisdom to her questions about what had taken place between us. It just endeared her to me even more, if that was possible…

The moon was rising and the offshore breeze was getting brisk so we both knew that our treasured interlude was over. Reluctantly, we decided to get our clothes back on and head to the bike so we could resume our duties…our lives. Together we fold up the blanket and we're off.

Wordlessly holding hands, we walk back to the motorcycle and when we get there Princess stores the blanket and mounts the vehicle to start it. I wait until she's got it going and then join her, wrapping my arms around her waist so we can go….

As we ride to the airfield, I notice that the flower Amanda left and I picked up, the blossom I gave Princess to appease my guilt survived all our activity on the beach and even the wind driven by the bike. I grin as I ponder about how such a fragile flower could be so hardy…and think of the girl wearing the flower with the same qualities

All too soon we pull into the airfield where my plane sits in the moonlight and my shack sits as a dark silhouette against the sky. Princess pulls the bike to my door, kills the motor, the lights and kicks the stand in place. Suddenly feeling awkward I release her and get off, disappointment at the end of one of the most wonderful moments of my life so strong I can taste it….along with the shackles of G-Force that were encircling us, making the mood between us subdued…

I break the silence as I walk to the front of the bike where Princess still sits, her head down as if she's avoiding me. Yet, I press on…

"I want to thank you…for everything." I reach to grasp her chin to turn her face to me but she resists, making my stomach twinge _Oh-oh, something's wrong…_

"Well, I guess I'll be---,"

I begin to say my good-bye when she remarks in an odd voice, "I met Dr. Gregg at the train station before you got off. He introduced me to his daughter Amanda. She's very nice and…very pretty."

I nervously swallow hard and say in what I hope is a noncommittal manner, "Yeah, I guess."_ Watch out Eagle, tread lightly or you're busted!_

Princess keeps her face averted as she went on. "They both were very grateful for your help in getting her back safely. She especially was grateful and couldn't stop talking about you. You seem to have a new admirer, Commander." Her tone has a slight veneer of ice and I shiver in spite of the warm night…

I take a deep breath and plunge in. "Look, Princess I want you to know, absolutely nothing happened, I swear it."

"Oh, she mentioned that. That you apologized for holding her so closely when you rescued her and that you became very uncomfortable when she let you know how she felt." She sighs and then adds, "She asked me to relay her thanks to you when I saw you."

"How'd she know you knew me?" It was a valid question as the identities of G-Force were top secret to ensure our safety from the Federation…and to keep our lives somewhat normal.

"Dr. Gregg introduced me to her as a member of G-Force."

I find myself getting angry at Gregg. "He really shouldn't have, that's a breach of confidentiality. Anderson would hit the roof if he found out."

"Yeah, I know." She still is turned away from me as she sighs and speaks. "Mark, can I ask you a question?"

I smile fondly at her and say, "Sure. What's up?"

Princess now faces me as the light of the full moon almost directly above us shines on her lovely face, and I see her expression…expectant and almost bracing herself for my answer, even before she asks the question….

"Did you….like her?"

Her gaze is direct and I'm drawn into it, like being sucked into a whirlwind….but after what happened between us tonight at sunset I couldn't deny or lie…not to her, never.

"Princess, I'm not going to lie or make excuses. Yes, I found her attractive…very attractive."

"I see." She says, the typical response and I see a wall forming…so I move fast to dismantle it.

She's still sitting on the motorcycle and so I crouch to meet her eye to eye. "No I don't think you do see, Princess. It's true I felt attracted to her but there's a big difference in being attracted to someone and being in love. And I'm in love with you or didn't tonight prove that to you?"

She meets my eyes evenly and then stands up, finally getting off the thing and I rise as she comes right up to me. "Is that why you made love to me tonight? To prove your feelings to me?"

I'm cornered so I chose the only route…honesty. "Partly. And partly to prove them to…myself."

Princess digests this as she turns her head away slightly. But the action puts me on the defensive as I grab her shoulders and make my own inquiry…

"Now let me ask you something. Is that why you were so aggressive? I mean, you were the one who initiated what happened at the beach and that's not like you."

She then surprises me as she abruptly turns back toward me and replies firmly, "Yes." She further stuns me by her next statement…

"When I was introduced to Amanda Gregg, her father mentioned I was with G-Force so her reaction was funny. She looked at me strangely as if she were sizing me up. Then she made it a point to let me know how attentive you were when rescuing her. Naturally I know you and I knew what she was trying to do so I just let it slide."

She gets closer, almost right into my face as she finishes. "And so when I saw you and you were acting a bit odd, I decided to leave you with a lasting impression…" She got even closer, pressed against me as she says, "…one that will discourage you from ever considering anybody else. I love you, Mark."

Princess then reaches up and kisses me, her silken arms encircling my neck, pressed flush against me and my body reacts instantly as I get filled with the sense of being claimed…and cherished…and my heart soars with the realization…

With a possessive growl I scoop her up into my arms and open the door to my shack, carrying her inside and kicking the door shut, heading for the bedroom…to prove it again.

**END**


End file.
